prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Takao Ōmori
|birth_place = Tokyo, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Animal Hamaguchi |debut = October 16, 1992 |retired = }} Takao Ōmori (October 16, 1969) is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently competing for All Japan Pro Wrestling. He has formerly competed in New Japan Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Noah and Pro Wrestling Zero1. Career All Japan Pro Wrestling (1992-2000) After being trained by Animal Hamaguchi, Ōmori debuted in All Japan Pro Wrestling, initially languishing in the mid-card and only able to get some recognition in 1995, when he and Jun Akiyama captured the AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship. His first American venture was in the World Wrestling Federation, where he competed in the 1996 Royal Rumble, before being eliminated by the returning Jake Roberts. In 1998, he and newcomer Yoshihiro Takayama formed the NO FEAR tag team. The team soon won both the AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship and the AJPW Double Cup Tag Team Championship, becoming the first team to win both titles at the same time. When Mitsuharu Misawa formed Pro Wrestling Noah, they followed him and dyed their hair blond to match the change of environment. Pro Wrestling Noah, Excursion, and World Japan (2000-2004) For an undisclosed reason, Ōmori called for an early ending to his singles bout with Shinya Hashimoto in the middle of their singles match at Noah's Great Voyage 2000 event, which was the company's most important event up to that point. Because of this, Ōmori was immediately in Misawa's doghouse, and after the NO FEAR team broke up (so Takayama could pursue mixed martial arts matches) Ōmori was sent abroad to Harley Race's World League Wrestling promotion in the American Midwest, where he won the company's heavyweight title. During his excursion, Misawa continued to deny that Ōmori had been sent abroad by Noah, and Ōmori was not welcomed back to Noah when he returned from the excursion. As a result, Ōmori joined Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling, where he feuded with Riki Chōshū, Genichiro Tenryu and Kensuke Sasaki. Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE (2004-2008) In 2004, he joined Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX, where he was one of the strong native competitors along with (fellow Hamaguchi Dojo classmate) Shinjiro Otani. He has feuded with old teammate Yoshihiro Takayama, resulting in many bloody battles and disqualifications. On March 8, 2007, he and Manabu Nakanishi lost the ZERO1-MAX Intercontinental Tag Team Championship to Yoshihiro Takayama and Kohei Sato. On March 31, 2007, he defeated Steve Corino for the AWA Superstars of Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship, becoming a three-time champion. Nearly seven months to the day Ōmori won the AWA World Heavyweight championship, he would lose the title to Masato Tanaka. On August 16, 2008 Ōmori announced that he was leaving ZERO1-MAX and taking a break from pro wrestling. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2009-2010) This break would not last long, as Omori appeared at a New Japan Pro Wrestling show on March 15, 2009 to revive his team with Manabu Nakanishi. He also participated in the 2009 G1 Climax, pulling off two impressive victories in his first two matches by defeating both IWGP Heavyweight Champion Hiroshi Tanahashi and eventual tournament winner Togi Makabe. In January 2010 Omori announced his semi-retirement. Freelance (2010–2011) Since semi-retiring, Omori had been wrestling select shows in various promotions, both mainstream and independent. In 2011, he has been wrestling semi-regularly with All Japan Pro Wrestling. Following the 2011 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, Omori appealed to Keiji Mutoh to officially join All Japan and Mutoh granted the request, officially rejoining All Japan. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2011–present) Ōmori's first match back as an official member of the AJPW roster took place on December 25, 2011, teaming up with Manabu Soya and Seiya Sanada in a loss to Akebono, Keiji Mutoh, and Super Delfin. On March 20, 2012, Ōmori and Soya defeated Dark Cuervo and Dark Ozz for the AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship. After losing the title to Joe Doering and Seiya Sanada on May 20, Ōmori and Soya, known collectively as "Get Wild", regained the title on June 17. They vacated the title on October 30, in time for the 2012 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. On November 30, Get Wild won the tournament to regain the title. On December 11, Soya unsuccessfully challenged Masakatsu Funaki for the AJPW Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. As a result, Get Wild was forced to disband, despite still holding the Unified World Tag Team Championship. Get Wild went on to lose the title to Burning (Go Shiozaki and Jun Akiyama) on March 17, 2013. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Axe Bomber'' (Crooked arm lariat) **''Axe Guillotine Driver'' - innovated **Diving elbow drop - 1992-1994 *'Signature moves' **Bridging / Release / Rolling dragon suplexes **Diving knee drop **European uppercut **Frankensteiner **Front powerslam **Full nelson slam **Neckbreaker slam **Running arched big boot **Running dropkick **Suicide dive **Superkick *'Entrance themes' **'All Japan Pro Wrestling' ***"Crisis" (1992–1994) ***"Grand Cross" (1994–1997) ***"See Far Miles" (1997–1999) ***"We Are No Fear" – As part of No Fear (1999–2000) ***"Smash Up" (also WJ, ZERO1, NJPW, and Freelance; 2003–2011) ***"Get Wild" by City Hunter – As part of Get Wild (2011–present) **'Pro Wrestling Noah' ***"Destructive Power" – As part of No Fear (2000–2002) **'World Wrestling Federation' ***"Orient Express Theme" (1996) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jun Akiyama (1) and Yoshihiro Takayama (1) **AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Yoshihiro Takayama (1) and Manabu Soya (3) **F–1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kannazuki1 **January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (1997) **Asunaro Tag Team Cup (1998) - with Jun Akiyama **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2012) - with Manabu Soya *'European Wrestling Association' **EWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Manabu Nakanishi **IWGP Provisional Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Manabu Nakanishi *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yoshihiro Takayama *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' **AWA Superstars World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (3 times)2 – with Shiro Koshinaka (1), Shinjiro Otani (1), and Manabu Nakanishi (1) **NWA United National Heavyweight Championship (1 time)3 *'Tokyo Sports Grand Prix' **Best Tag Team Award (2012) – with Manabu Soya *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) 1Championship not officially recognized by All Japan Pro Wrestling. 2Although the title still uses the NWA initials, it is not recognized or sanctioned by the National Wrestling Alliance since the promotion withdrew from the NWA in 2004. 3This title shouldn't be confused with the NWA United National Championship, a defunct NWA singles championship that is currently one of the three championships used to comprise the AJPW Triple Crown Championship. External links * Profile *ZERO1 USA English language website *ZERO1 Japanese language website Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1969 births Category:1992 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling King's Road alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers